The Morning After
by Who'sThatGirl-Jess
Summary: What if the morning after had gone slightly differently?


**Hey guys! So I started writing this just after 'Virgins' aired but since then I've just been stuck in a rut with it and lost all confidence; and I did consider giving up writing all together. Then I thought 'no, I'm not a quitter' and after receiving some brilliant advice from Jill (you-drive-me-nuts-miller on and Tumblr) I managed to finish it; I'm not 100% confident with it but this is just a starting block and I hope to improve as time goes on :) **

**Also; any thoughts, constructive criticism, advice you could give would be greatly appreciated so please, please review! :)**

**Huge thanks to Jill, I'm very grateful that you took time to help me so THANK YOU, I couldn't have done it without you! :D **

* * *

When Nick woke up, he reached his arm over to Jess's side of the bed and fans his hand out to find nothing but empty sheets, a worried feeling falling over him. As he drew his hand back he felt something hard and prickly, lifting his arm from under the covers to examine the mystery object; a pretzel. _What the? Had that been there all night?_

Tossing the salted treat aside he sat up and placed his face in his hands. Where was Jess? Had he expected her to stay the entire night? She'd probably gone back to her own bed to avoid the awkwardness of waking up together. Or maybe she'd left the loft, too embarrassed to face him? Perhaps he was just overthinking it…she could just at the bathroom, or getting a drink…Well there's only one way to find out, he thought.

Pushing the sleeping bag aside _(A sleeping bag? Really Nick? Real classy) _he retrieved some sweatpants and a t-shirt from the pile of clothes of undetermined cleanliness located at the foot of his bed and headed out into the hallway. He immediately noticed that Jess's door was open and her bed appeared unslept-in; walking towards the bathroom he didn't hear any running water and no triangle playing; Jess's signal it was her bathroom time, so he turned back and headed towards the main area of the loft;

When he eventually sees her, she's in the kitchen, dancing back and forth from the refrigerator to the counter where she's preparing food, he's unconcerned with figuring out what she's making when he realises her outfit, one of his infamous flannel shirts, and not much else by the looks of things, a theory confirmed when she opens the cupboard above her head and reaches up to retrieve a jar of mustard, the shirt gently rising with her arms to reveal her petite, round bottom for just a second before her arms are back on the counter. He took a moment to just stand and watch her, thoughts of last night racing through his head, unsure of where they stand right now. _Do I just pretend like it never happened? Surely not, she is wearing my shirt after all_, he thinks with a smile. _Damn it Nick, what happened to let's not think about it? _So he follows his instinct and just does what feels right. Humming away to herself; she still hasn't noticed his presence and so he sneaks up quietly behind her, brushing her soft dark hair to one side before putting his arms around her waist and dropping gentle kisses on her now exposed neck. Jess downs her tools on the counter and places her arms on top of his, she closes her eyes and revels in the sensation of his lips feathering lightly over the sensitive skin of her neck, she let out a contented sigh.

"Mmm…good morning Nicholas."

Nick's lips remain at her neck, speaking between kisses; "Good…morning…Jessica" He then stops and rests his chin on her shoulder, looking at the counter where she was working "Whatcha making?"

"Well, before you oh so rudely interrupted me, I was making sandwiches…"

"Oh! Dya know what goes well with sandwiches Miss Day?"

"And what would that…."

Before the rest of her sentence can escape her mouth, Nick moves his hands to her hips and uses his strong arms to spin her round so she's now facing him, pushing her back against the counter and closing the distance between their two bodies. Raising a hand to brush some stray hairs away from her face, his hand lingering on the soft skin of her cheek before trailing his fingertips down the still exposed part of her neck, across her shoulder and down her arm as he lowers his head and nuzzles his nose gently against hers, his actions are slow and tender; too slow for Jess's liking. Impatiently, she reaches her arms up and entwines her fingers behind his neck before crashing her lips to his. The force of the kiss knocks Nick backward slightly causing their lips to break apart but he recovers quickly and once again pushes her back against the counter, reclaiming her mouth with his. The kiss is strong and powerful as their lips move together, her hands move from around his neck and she begins clawing her way, not so gently, down his back to the bottom of his t-shirt where she slips her hands inside to dig her nails into the soft skin of his back. Suddenly his hands found the round curve of her bottom and lifts her body closer to his, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and their lips break apart as he carries her over to the dining area, their eyes never parting as his places her on the edge of the table.

"Feels like we've been here before Jessica" he growls seductively in her ear, reminding her of the night that wasn't so long ago, a night torn away from them by Schmidt's attempt at dulling the loss of Cece with his elaborate plan to own a lionfish.

"No fish tanks this time Miller," she replied breathlessly.

Not wasting a second, his hands are at the lapels of the shirt she's wearing, and his fingers trail to the top button when there's a knocking at the door, neither of them notice at first, Nick's fingers making light work of the first two buttons while Jess is nipping lightly at Nick's neck with her teeth. When the rapping at the door becomes louder, their heads jolt up to look at one another, poop-brown eyes boring down into her huge, blue orbs, who would be so rude as to interrupt them?

"Who the hell is that?" Jess groans, the huskiness evident in her voice.

Nick mimics her groan, "Just ignore it, maybe they'll go away" before returning his attention to her neck, trailing hot kisses down from her ear to the top of her now exposed breasts.

Moaning under her breath, Jess wanting to give in to the passion she feels building inside of her but distracted by her desire to know who was at the door , "Maybe one of the guys forgot their key, maybe it's Cece with a wedding dilemma…"

Nick's head jolted up, his gaze locked on her, his eyes clouded over with lust as he replied hoarsely, "Well they're just gonna have to wait, I need you now"

Jess swallows her breath, _well who can argue with that? _"If you insist" And their lips crash together once more, but only for a second, as the unexpected guest reveals himself.

"Jess honey! It's Dad, are you there?"


End file.
